7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spoilers Kagami Norikazu
'More about Kagami' 'Appearance' A tall man with Rastafarian hairstyle. He always wears hoodies. 'Background and family' Unknown. 'Personality' Kagami is very bright and cheerful which is why he became such a good DJ and entertainer. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) He loves music and plays the harmonica. 'Past' (before entering Ryugu Shelter) Kagami used to be a very popular entertainer who was broadcasted all over Japan. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with entering Ryugu Shelter) The first days in Ryugu Shelter nobody suspected anything. The people in charge had told the invited guests that they were going to attend the opening event of a new amusement park, so everyone just thought they had lucked out and enjoyed the unexpected 'vacation'. But at the third day, the earth started to tremble continuously. As the unrest couldn't be suppressed any longer, the director of Ryugu Shelter, Oda Michitsuna, called everyone to the main hall where Kagami announced that Earth had been hit by several meteorites and the world as they knew it was gone forever. A panic broke out, but Maria's song managed to calm down the agitated people. Mark also did his best to cheer up the devastated people with his jokes. All of a sudden, it had become their task to keep up everyone's morales. Soon, the inhabitants of Ryugu Shelter became quite used to their new lifestyle with except for a few youths who didn't believe in the meteorite impact story and wanted to drill their way out of the shelter in order to return to their families. They caused Section Winter's walls to break and water rushed in, threatening to submerge the entire shelter. Takashi's wife Miho sacrificed her life in order to close the gates to the other sections, and drowned. The result of the catastrophe was the complete destruction of three quarters of the entire food storage, putting the entire shelter's food supply at risk. Because of the sudden loss of their food supplies, the shelter's leaders followed Takashi's advice and decided to kill a large number of the shelter's inhabitants in order to ensure the survival of the rest. To do that, the director told the victims they would be moved to 'Ise Shelter' in order to be able to continue providing them with enough food supply. The truth, however, was that the people were put to sleep, their clothes ripped off them and then their bodies were thrown into a giant mincer so that they'd be turned into fertiliser and animal food. Mark, Maria and their friends grew suspicious when they learned that there had been no contact to other shelters at all for a very long time and many of their own group had been forced to fake informations. Takashi offered to show them the truth. Mark went along with the unsuspecting victims and then learned about the terrible mass murder of men, women and children. His attempt to escape, however, failed. Finally, the group saw no other choice but to silently accept the "culling". Because the farm animals ate the animal food the dead people had been turned into, an originally harmless parasite found its way into their internal system and caused many of them to die. By the time their owners realized this and culled them, it was already too late: the so-called Acari X had found a way to infect humans as well, and spread with deadly speed through the entire shelter, annihilating almost the entire population. Out of the fear that Ten-ten could be the "hidden carrier" for Acari X, Takashi quarantined the dog and probably disposed of it later. Maria was devastated since she thought it to be her fault; that maybe she shouldn't have taken the dog into the shelter along with her secretly. Maria later on found out that she actually had been the real "hidden carrier" of Acari X, spreading the parasite throughout the entire shelter as people gathered around her to seek solace in her beautiful songs. But since this knowledge couldn't stop the catastrophe anymore, Mark and Maria kept quiet about it, desperately holding on to each other with all their love as people continued dying all around them. Because the Acari X tried to preserve itself, it slowed down its speed at killing people and took over its host's minds to prevent its self-destruction. Mark and his friends decided to gather all the people in the freezer to seal away all of the hosts until the illness would die out. For that purpose, Maria dressed up beautifully and sang her last song continuously until all the hosts were drawn in by her voice and followed her into the shelter's large freezer. Kagami accompanied her on her last walk while playing the harmonica. Even though the Acari X tried to take her over, Maria's strong will remained in full control over her mind and body. Maria and Mark kept on watching each other with eyes unaverted until the very last moment of the very end, as the freezer's door finally closed. Mark's two dear friends bravely performed their last song till death finally claimed them all. 'Further information' Return to Kagami Norikazu Return to Other Characters Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Ryugu Shelter Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums